The Darkness
by ciocarlie
Summary: Pada akhirnya, hanyalah kegelapan yang bisa membuatmu bertemu dengan sosoknya kembali


Megami Tensei & Persona Series © Atlus

—

**The Darkness**

—_I want to Closed My Eyes Forever—_

SouYosu

Romance/Angst

Warning: very OOC, AU, Shonen Ai

—

Di tengah kegelapan itu—entah bagaimana aku bisa melihat senyumanmu

Aku tidak mengerti—kenapa setiap kegelapan menyelimutiku, aku bisa melihat senyumanmu yang menerangiku...

Tetapi—ketika mataku terbuka dan cahaya terang menyelimuti...

Senyuman itu menghilang...

.

.

.

Dan kau—tampak tertidur dengan damai...

—

Pagi itu, kau tampak bersiap untuk melakukan aktifitasmu seperti biasa. Bangkit, melihat kearah jendela kamarmu dan menerawang kearah langit kala itu.

_'Where do humans go after they die?'_

Menutup matamu sejenak sebelum beranjak dan meninggalkan tepi jendela itu. Mengenakan pakaian seragammu—mengambil tas hitam milikmu dan sebuah headphone yang selalu tergantung di lehermu. Tak ada senyuman yang tampak di wajahmu kala itu, tidak ada—dan tidak akan mungkin ada.

_'Kemana manusia akan pergi ketika mereka mati?'_

Suara itu tampak nyata ketika kau berpaling dari langit kala itu. Suaranya—yang kau tahu tidak akan mungkin bisa kau dengar. Entah itu hanyalah delusi, ataukah kenyataan yang sebenarnya mustahil untuk bisa tercapai.

(Dan ketika kau berbalik—semuanya tampak sama seperti ketika itu, ketika hari-hari tanpa dirinya yang ada di sisimu.)

—

"Manusia akan pergi ke surga ketika ia meninggalkan dunia ini—"

Kau mendengar suaranya dan menoleh ketika melihatnya sedang membaca sebuah buku di tangannya. Kalian berdua—dan juga semua sahabat kalian tampak sedang berkumpul di atap sekolah untuk menikmati makan siang kalian.

Saat ini, sudah dua tahun lamanya ia bersama dengan kalian, setelah ia batal kembali ke tempat orang tuanya dan memilih tinggal bersama kalian di Inaba. Kau senang? Tentu saja—bagaimanapun ia adalah temanmu, sahabatmu—dan juga kekasihmu.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca partner?" Kau mendekat dan melihat judul buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Hanya kumpulan dari sajak saja," tersenyum tipis—yang cukup untuk membuat wajahmu memerah, ia menatap kearahmu.

"Sajak itu tidak berlaku untuk Yosuke—Souji-kun," kau dan dia menatap kearah perempuan berambut cokelat pendek itu, "Yosuke akan pergi ke neraka karena sifatnya yang buruk. Kalau kau mungkin saja akan ke surga..."

"Hei, apa maksud perkataanmu Chie? Kalau sifatku buruk aku tidak mungkin mau mentraktirmu steak dengan porsi sepertimu!"

"Apa kau bilang?" Dan pada akhirnya kau menghabiskan waktu untuk bertengkar dengannya karena masalah sifatmu itu—yang memang terkadang menyebalkan. Ia hanya tertawa bersama yang lainnya, melihat pertengkaran kalian berdua yang memang sudah seperti kegiatan sehari-hari mereka.

(Tetapi kau tidak tahu ada arti lain di dalam senyumannya saat itu)

—

Kau tersentak, mencoba menoleh ke belakang, ketika kau merasakan bayangannya ada di hadapanmu. Kau tidak sadar, kau sudah berjalan kearah sekolah dan berakhir keatas atap sekolah.

Semuanya tampak nyata—seakan-akan ia berada di depanmu, tersenyum dan berbicara kearahmu.

"Yosuke—kenapa kau tidak menjawabku ketika aku menyapamu tadi," suara sahabatmu—Chie tampak terngiang di kepalamu, tetapi kau tidak ingin—tidak bisa menjawabnya, "—Yosuke?"

(Karena kau terlalu takut sahabatmu itu akan mendengar suaramu yang bergetar itu.)

—

Kali ini kau tampak melamun di bangkumu yang ada di tepi jendela. Menatap langit—tidak memperhatikan guru yang ada di hadapanmu yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran.

_'I want to be the sky'_

"Hanamura, perhatikan pelajaran jangan melamun—" suara guru langsung mengalihkan lagi perhatianmu dari jendela dan melihat gurumu yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas.

_'Aku ingin menjadi langit—'_

Lagi-lagi suara itu tampak jelas terdengar di telingamu, seolah ia berada di sampingmu dan berbicara denganmu. Ketika kau mencoba mencari suara itu, tidak ada seseorangpun disana.

"Hanamura!"

Kepalamu pusing—entah karena seluruh delusi yang kau rasakan sejak tadi pagi, atau karena kau terlalu lelah untuk berfikir yang lain selain bayangan dirinya.

"Yosuke-kun?"

...

(Dan yang kau dapatkan saat itu adalah kegelapan yang menyelimutimu, dan suara Yukiko dan teman-temanmu yang memanggil namamu.)

—

Langkah kaki—derapmu yang menggema di lorong sekolah tampak terburu-buru dan dengan segera membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dengan kasar. Kau terlalu panik dan tidak bisa tenang ketika mendengar jika ia pingsan ketika tengah pelajaran.

"Souji!"

Kau bisa melihat guru kesehatan kalian dan juga dia yang sedang terbaring ditempat tidur itu hanya menatapmu. Terdiam—sebelum tawa meledak diantara mereka.

"E—Eh?"

"Baiklah, aku harus menghadiri rapat—jadi kau jaga Seta-kun dulu sementara aku pergi," beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan kearahmu, menepuk pundak dan segera keluar dari ruang kesehatan itu meninggalkan kalian berdua disana.

...

Keheningan melanda kalian ketika guru itu keluar dari ruangan kesehatan. Ia tampak masih duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menatap kearahmu sebelum keluar jendela.

"Ada ap—"

"Aku pernah berkata," perkataanmu terpotong olehnya yang menatap kearah langit, "orang akan pergi ke surga ketika ia meninggalkan dunia ini..."

...

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku memilih untuk menjadi langit—jika memang suatu hari aku meninggalkan dunia ini lebih cepat darimu," kau terkejut, memandangnya yang tersenyum kearahmu.

"Kenapa kau—" ia menarik tanganmu dan menarik tirai yang menutupinya—yang sedang mencium bibirmu.

—

Kau tampak tersentak—membuka matamu ketika keringat dingin juga bercucuran di wajahmu serta lehermu. Menatap langit-langit dan wajah teman-temanmu yang cemas denganmu.

"Yosuke-kun, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa—" Yukiko sahabatmu tampak menghela nafas lega melihatmu yang sepertinya baru saja pingsan, "—kau tidak sadar-sadar, kami semua khawatir denganmu..."

Kau menatap mereka semua—Yukiko, Chie, Rise, Kanji, Naoto, Kou, Daisuke. Tidak ada sosoknya yang seakan baru saja bersama denganmu. Kau masih bisa merasakan kehangatan bibirnya yang menyentuh bibirmu.

Kenapa—kau hanya bisa melihatnya di dalam kegelapan? Kenapa hanya suaranya saja yang bisa ia dengar ketika matanya terbuka dan ia dikelilingi oleh cahaya?

—

Kakimu berjalan tanpa otakmu mengikuti fikiranmu—dan ketika kau sadar, Juneslah yang menjadi tempat kakimu melangkah. Kau hanya bisa memandangi tempat duduk kosong yang ada di depanmu—tempat yang sering ia duduki setiap kalian berkumpul di tempatmu itu. Menatap kearah langit cerah yang ada di atasmu—mencoba untuk tersenyum ( meskipun pada akhirnya kau tidak bisa menyunggingkan sedikitpun senyuman ).

_'Clear skies will mean I'm happy. Rain will mean I'm crying for you. Sunset means I'm embarrassed. Night will mean I'm gently holding you.'_

Kali ini kakimu bergerak dan duduk di bangku yang ada di hadapannya—dimana biasanya kau memandanginya yang begitu sempurna di matamu dan di mata teman-temanmu yang lain. Dan kau sangat beruntung ketika ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu.

"Hari ini—kau tampak tersenyum ya, Souji...?"

Kau mencoba untuk merebahkan kepalamu yang masih berat di atas meja bundar itu. Menutup matamu—berharap bayangannya kembali memenuhi fikiranmu.

'_Betapa beruntungnya aku—memiliki seseorang yang bisa membuatku susah untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal..._'

"Dan aku tidak ingin kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku—Souji..."

( Tanganmu bergetar—jika bisa, kau ingin menangis sekeras mungkin disini. Tetapi tidak bisa— )

—

"Hm? Apa yang kau katakan Yosuke?"

Kau sedang berdua dengannya ketika itu di meja yang berada di lantai 3 Junes itu. Bukan untuk membahas kasus—karena memang kasus itu sudah selesai berkatnya—tetapi hanya pertemuan kalian yang entah kenapa semakin sering ia lakukan.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan kalau kau ingin menjadi langit—daripada kau pergi ke surga?" Kau sebenarnya enggan untuk menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Tetapi, akhir-akhir ini kau melihat kalau keadaannya sedikit aneh dan tubuhnya tampak lebih pucat.

"Agar aku—bisa mencarimu dan menjagamu setiap saat," menghela nafas dan menatap kearah langit. Kau bisa melihat matanya yang tertutupi oleh poni abu-abunya, "ketika kau melihat langit—jika langit sedang cerah, maka itu artinya aku sedang bahagia. Jika langit tampak hujan—aku sedang menangis, dan ketika langit gelap saat malam—aku sedang menyelimutimu dan merengkuhmu dengan lembut..."

"Souji—ada apa sebenarnya denganmu..."

"Aku—" ia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum tiba-tiba ia tampak kesakitan. Memegangi dadanya—nafasnya tampak tak karuan membuatmu panik.

"So—Souji!"

Ia terbatuk—kau segera mendekat dan melihat keadaannya. Kau bisa melihat darah dari sela buku jarinya, membuatmu semakin panik dan mencoba membantunya.

"A—aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!"

"Tidak—" mengenggam tanganmu, ia tidak membiarkanmu untuk meninggalkannya sebentar saja. Kau bisa melihat noda darah yang mengenai tanganmu, dan sudut mulutnya yang mengalirkan darah segar, "—aku tidak apa-apa Yosuke, hanya butuh istirahat..."

...

"Kau—" pada akhirnya kau duduk kembali dan memperpendek jarak kalian, "—ada apa denganmu Souji! Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami! Dan kenapa kau menyembunyikannya!"

"Aku—entah apa yang harus kurasakan, senang atau sedih—" ia memijit kepalanya sendiri, menundukkan kepalanya tidak menatapmu dengan senyuman yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya, "aku merasa sangat beruntung, ketika memiliki seseorang yang membuatku susah untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal..."

—

Mengucapkan selamat tinggal—

Ia tidak menyangka kalau itu adalah ucapan terakhir yang kau dengar darinya dalam keadaan sehat. Kau berfikir kau mengetahui segalanya tentang dirinya—kau berfikir kaulah yang paling mengerti dirinya. Tetapi—kau bahkan tidak bisa mengetahui, kalau ia menderita ketika itu.

Dan ketika lagi-lagi kau merasakan dirinya berada di dekatmu, bayangan itu kembali menghilang ketika kau membuka matamu. Hanya ada angin musim gugur yang berhembus di sekitarmu.

"Dan kenapa—kau mengetahui semua yang aku alami," memegang dan meremas rambutmu sendiri, menundukkan kepalamu dan mengeratkan gigi-gigimu, "tetapi kau tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh?"

(Dan pada akhirnya, kau hanya bisa menutup wajahmu—kembali tidak bisa meneteskan air matamu. Sama seperti saat itu—)

—

Kali ini—Samegawa River menjadi tujuanmu, dan kau menatap dari atas tangga tempatmu bersama dengannya sering menghabiskan waktu berdua. Ketika kau melihatnya pertama kali—ketika kau melihatnya terakhir kali dalam keadaan sehat.

_'If I leave tommorow—will you still remember me?'_

Kau tampak lelah mengingat semua yang terjadi padanya—tetapi dilain pihak, kau tidak mungkin melupakannya. Kau tidak mungkin berhenti mengingat sosok itu yang sudah terlalu memenuhi hatimu.

Dapatkah kau mengingatnya? Dapatkah kau menangis ketika kau mengingatnya? Meskipun tubuhmu tidak menginginkan—mengizinkanmu untuk mengeluarkan tangis itu, hatimu sudah hancur. Kau menangis—didalam hatimu, didalam lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam, kau menangis.

_'Salam perpisahan—akan terdengar menyakitkan jika kita tidak akan bisa mengucapkan perjumpaan lagi.'_

"Dan kenapa hanya membutuhkan waktu sebentar untukmu mengucapkan selamat tinggal—" duduk dan merebahkan diri diatas rerumputan yang ada di sana, dan menutup matamu sambil melihat kearah langit, "—sementara butuh waktu selamanya, untukku bisa mendengar suaramu kembali..."

—

Kau berjalan pulang menuju rumahmu dan melewati Samegawa River. Memandangi sosoknya yang sedang memancing, dengan menggunakan topi berwarna hitam. Kau menghampirinya, tersenyum kearahnya yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak masuk ke sekolah.

"Souji—"

Ia menoleh menatap kearahmu—keadaannya tampak membuat hatimu sakit. Penyakitnya sudah terlalu parah untuk disembuhkan. Ia memberitahu semuanya—setelah kejadian di Junes, ia mengatakan semuanya (menurutmu) yang ia sembunyikan selama ini dari kalian semua.

Kanker darah—

Penyakit itu sudah menggerogotinya bahkan sebelum ia pindah ke Inaba sebelum kasus itu. Ia menyembunyikannya dengan baik—bahkan kau, temannya—sahabatnya dan kekasihnya tidak pernah tahu tentang semua itu.

Dan waktunya cukup singkat untukmu saat itu akan menyadari jika ia sudah mati.

Mati. mati. **MATI—**

"Yosuke?" Ketika kau sadar, wajah pucatnya yang tampak kurus sudah berada di dekatmu—masih mencoba untuk tersenyum kearahmu, "ada apa memanggilku?"

"Hanya ingin bertemu—" ia mengecup pipimu, kau hanya membiarkannya melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan, "—kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau beristirahat?"

"Hanya bosan—jadi aku kemari," ia duduk dan kau menemaninya duduk di sampingnya sambil menatap kearah langit, "Yosuke..."

Kau menatap mata abu-abunya—

"Kalau aku pergi besok, apakah kau akan mengingatku?" Ia tersenyum—kau hanya bisa membelalakkan matamu dan mulutmu terbuka tanpa ada suara yang keluar beberapa saat.

"Ja—jangan katakan hal seakan kau akan pergi dan tidak kembali!"

Ia tertawa seolah tidak mengatakan hal yang membuat jantungmu berhenti ketika mendengarnya.

"Jangan terlalu serius menanggapi perkataanku Yosuke," ia bangkit dan menepuk celananya yang kotor. Membenahi topinya yang menutupi rambutnya yang semakin tipis, ia membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahmu yang menoleh kearahnya dan mencium bibirmu.

"Baiklah—aku pergi," tersenyum dan membelakangimu setelah melepaskan ciumannya, ia berjalan cepat menjauhimu, "sampai jumpa Yosuke—"

Jantungmu berdetak—

Hatimu tidak tenang seolah kau tidak akan melihatnya kembali di kehidupannya. Mulutmu terbuka—bergetar dan tidak bisa berbicara beberapa saat.

"Ja—jangan mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku," sosoknya terhenti karena ia mendengarmu berteriak. Menoleh kearahmu dengan tatapan bingung, "a—aku mendengarnya seperti salam perpisahan untuk...selamanya..."

...

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu dengan nada yang menyakitkan bukan," Souji tersenyum kearahmu, "salam perpisahan—akan terdengar menyakitkan jika kita tidak akan bisa mengucapkan perjumpaan lagi."

...

"Jangan sampai kau berfikir seperti itu—kita akan bertemu lagi besok Yosuke," melambaikan tangannya dan membelakangimu. Melanjutkan perjalanannya—meninggalkanmu yang menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

( Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang kau lihat darinya— )

—

Kakimu lagi-lagi melangkah tanpa kau sadari. Berakhir di sebuah pemakaman dan di depan sebuah nisan yang tampak baru dan juga indah berwarna hitam mengkilap. Namanya terukir disini—

Sosoknya tertidur untuk selamanya dibawah batu ini. Kau tidak akan melihat sosoknya lagi—kau tidak akan bisa mendengarnya berbicara. Ia sudah mati—

Mati.

Tidak kembali—

Mati. Mati. **MATI—**

Air matamu tampak mengalir tanpa kau sadari—membuat sungai kecil yang mengalir tanpa bisa kau hentikan. Kau hanya terduduk—menundukkan kepalamu, dan menangis tanpa suara.

"Kau disini lagi—Hanamura-senpai?"

Suara perempuan berambut biru pendek itu tampaknya tidak membuatmu memalingkan pandanganmu dari batu nisan itu—tidak ingin ia melihatmu menangis.

"Souji-senpai tidak akan mungkin senang melihatmu seperti ini..."

Kau mengerti.

"Apakah kau ingin melihat Souji-senpai bersedih?"

Kau mengerti.

"Semua mencemaskanmu Hanamura-senpai..."

Kau **mengerti—**

"Kematian seseorang—yang penting bagi kita—bisa membuat kita berasa sendirian seperti ini bukan, Shirogane?"

...

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu, Chie-senpai dan juga yang lainnya menunggu Hanamura-senpai," Naoto berbalik dan akan meninggalkanmu. Tetapi dengan segera kau berdiri dan menghapus air matamu.

"Ayo—aku hanya ingin menjenguknya sebentar kok," kau tersenyum dan menghampiri adik kelasmu itu. Ia tampak sedikit bingung dengan sifatmu, tetapi ia mengangguk dan berjalan bersamamu menuju ke tempat yang lainnya menunggu.

(Kau hanya ingin ia melihatmu tersenyum—meskipun kau harus membohongi dirimu sendiri di depannya.)

—

"Apakah kau benar-benar tidak apa Yosuke-senpai?" Rise—tampak khawatir dengan keadaanmu yang terlalu cepat menjadi biasa tiba-tiba.

"Aw~ kau mencemaskanku Risette?"

"Tidak usah menghawatirkannya Rise-chan," Chie memukul kepalamu dan menatap kearah Rise, "dia itu cepat berubah sifatnya—sebentar lagi juga ia akan menjadi seperti biasa..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chie—" baru saja kau akan memprotes perilaku Chie, tiba-tiba hujan turun dan membasahi kalian perlahan. Kau menatap kearah langit—sementara yang lainnya tampak panik dan mencari tempat berteduh, "—Hujan...kenapa kau menangis, Souji..."

"Yosuke-senpai apa yang kau—" Kanji melihatmu, dan kata-katanya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju di belakangmu, "—Yosuke-senpai, dibelakangmu!"

Kau menoleh—melihat mobil yang melaju dan mendengar suara klakson mobil yang bergema di telingamu.

Entah kenapa semua kenangan tentangnya berputar dikepalamu—sejak pertama kau bertemu dengannya, hingga saat terakhir kau melihatnya.

"Apakah dengan begini—aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Souji?"

Kau tersenyum—menutup matamu...

...

CKIIIT!

Dan pada akhirnya—hanya kegelapan abadi yang kau dapatkan, dan juga tetesan air hujan yang perlahan tampak tidak bisa lagi kau rasakan.

( Dan pada akhirnya—kau bisa bertemu dengannya, didalam kegelapan yang abadi. )

—

Jika memang aku hanya bisa melihatmu di dalam kegelapan...

.

.

.

Maka biarkan aku berada di kegelapan itu—untuk selamanya...

—

Yap, and another fail fic :p dan walau me udah menggeluti (?) Yaoi di fandom lain cukup lama, ini ffic yaoi pertama di fandom ini :D

Maaf ya kalau gaje ^^' aneh juga kalau dilihat...

Ini versi fandom tensei buat ffic yang mirip sama ini di fandom KHR :)

RnR pliss~


End file.
